A Secret Power
by Nathifa Meskhenet
Summary: Wild Tiger has an ability that he kept hidden from everyone and he buried it deep in his mind. His power shows up at the worst time that it surprises him at how powerful and how much control he needs to hide it from the others. It tires him out just to get the power under control. Is he able to get his power under control before he hurts the one he loves the most beside Kaede?
1. Chapter 1 A New Power

This chapter has been edited thanks to my beta-reader Juubi-Ookamii, so all thanks should go to here and neither of us own this, but I know that I wish that I did. On with the story.

I'd been feeling off all day. At first I told myself it was because the injury I had sustained fighting Jake – I mean, it was all good me healing myself up with my 100 power, but a guy does have his limits you know. I wasn't completely myself yet, and I put off the uneasy feeling in my gut by telling myself that.

I tried to go about my day as normal as possible. With the whole city still shaking after Jake's attack, a resulting silence had fallen, as if even the criminals needed to take a moment to sigh in relief. Secretly, I was glad. Barnaby and I both needed a breather, and to be honest the paperwork was piling up. After all…there's only so many buildings a guy can smash up in the name of justice before it starts to come back and bite you in the arse. But then, as much as I hated and avoided the consequential paper-work, it was the price I was always willing to pay to defend the people I cared for.

Besides…if I put it off any longer I was going to be subjected to the mother of all lectures by a certain somebody, and with him just starting to call me by my actual name, I didn't want to risk it.

Staring at the papers, my vision swam and the letters jumbled unhelpfully, making me want to heave. I felt like someone had put a cotton filter between my brain and my eye-sockets, and then cracked my head against an anvil a few times. There was an unpleasant cloudiness, like an unwanted murmur in the back of my head, and it made the hair-rise on my arms, and sent shivers shooting sporadically down my spine. The more I tried to ignore it and concentrate, the more the feeling persisted, like feedback off a microphone.

"You're working."

A shocked voice rung above me and I squinted up to see Barnaby, looking as fresh-faced and dandy as man who had just come out of a face-off with his parent's killer shouldn't.

"Kotetsu." He said, and I blinked, realizing I was staring.

"Huh?"

"I said – you're working."

I narrowed my eyes. "Wow. You're a real observant one." I noted sarcastically, and Barnaby tiled his head back so that the sun caught his glasses and the glare cut out sight of his eyes.

"I meant," He said patiently, moving past me to his own desk, "That you're working without my having force-feed it to you like a baby. Did Lloyd's threaten to fire you again?"

I grumbled beneath my breath and went back to work. "Shuddup." I grunted, "Just didn't feel like getting a lecture today, is all."

Barnaby raised his eyebrows in amusement and I pouted and looked down to my work again, furrowing my brow as the words squirmed into incomprehensible squiggles beneath my gaze. I gritted my teeth and massaged my forehead angrily, trying to clear my head. I could feel Barnaby's eyes on me, and I forced myself to keep reading, my pen in my hand. After a moment, my partner went to his own work (or rather, his part of my pile, because Bunny-chan never got insurance complaints.) Occasionally though, I felt his eyes snap back up to me. He knew something was wrong. I ignored him for as long as I could, but between the feedback in my skull, my partner's stares and the fact that I suddenly felt like someone had lit a furnace beneath me, I lost my patience.

Getting up, I made to go outside to get some fresh air, but the next moment the room was spinning around me and my body had defensively dropped back into my seat. My stomach lurched and my vision darkened like I was about to faint. I dropped my head onto my desk with a shaky breath, trying to expel the feeling. A concerned hand found itself on my shoulder, and the next thing I knew Barnaby was squatting by my desk, looking into my face. His features were pinched with worry. "Are you alright? You don't look well."

There was an odd fright in his eyes. The same look I had seen in my daughter's when Tomoe had first fallen sick.

"_It's alright Kaede – I promise you, it's all going to be ok. Papa promises, see?" _

"I'm fine Bunny-chan," I assured quickly, and I was lying. I had lied both times. "Just got a head-rush from standing up too fast. It happens more when you get older. See." I sat up, to show I was ok giving Barnaby a weak smile, but almost as soon as I was vertical again, black triangles began to appear in my vision. Bunny caught me as my head dropped forward again, and the next thing I knew I was being hoisted into his arms…Princess style.

'_Oh for the love of…' _I thought, but the cloudy pressure in my head had gotten so bad I couldn't achieve the dexterity enough in my tongue to form coherent words. _'__He's using his Next powers…' _I noted as I caught a faint blur of blue light from his eyes, as he calmly told Lloyd's secretary that he was taking me home. _'__He's not supposed to use his next powers except to help people…'_

He was helping me, I realized a moment later and shame colored my cheeks as I realized that in the space of a minute I had gone from being a hero to being…a victim.

Because of a headache?

A bad, nauseating headache that was making my skin flush hot like I had a fever, and cold icy tendrils of dread creep down my body.

But still, a headache.

My pride prickled. I was meant to defend this city, not have to be carried out of work like a baby. I forced my mouth to work through sheer-will and stubbornness. "Bunny – put me down. I can walk."

"If I put you down, you'll just drop old man." Barnaby replied.

Old man. I reached up and grabbed his cheeks with my hands, pinching them and pulling his face threateningly down to mine. "This old man isn't dead yet," I warned, "Bunny-chan."

Barnaby stared down at me, a vein popping in his forehead, and then quietly set me on my feet. I wobbled, but managed to stay upright, holding my hand up to show I was fine.

"There see, alls well." I tried to chide, but Bunny turned back toward the car-park.

"Wait here, I'm getting my car."

"Bunny, I live around the corner."

"Wait here." Bunny ordered, and walked out toward the vehicles. I stared after him, and thought about sitting inside a hot stuffy car. Immediately the warm, nauseating feeling returned to me, and I turned and leaving Bunny marched straight for the door and out into the street. From behind I heard my partner curse, but the cold wave of fresh air was such a relief for me that I could hardly apologize. My head seemed to clear for a moment, and I took in a long steadying breath. From behind me Barnaby approached with caution and I looked back to him.

"Can we walk?" I asked softly, and he stared into my face and then nodded. We moved on in silence, and although the cold air made me feel better, I was glad to have my partner by my side. Several times, he wordlessly grabbed my arm when my knees buckled a little under my weight, and once he even took my hand and guided me back onto the pavement when I weaved out onto an empty street. In an almost feverish fervor, I found my thoughts slipping back to Tomoe. Her hands had been so soft. And her voice…Calling…

A voice calling…

"Kotetsu." Barnaby caught my arm and pulled me to a stop. I glanced back to him with a frown.

"What?"

Barnaby stared at me in silence, and then looked across to the house on his left. My house. Which I had walked passed. I looked at it in consideration and then to my partner apologetically.

"Sorry…miles away…" I mumbled, rubbing the back of my head.

"You should get some rest. You still haven't recovered from the battle with Jake."

"Yeah…" I agreed. That wasn't it. I knew that wasn't it. It was a headache. A headache. A voice. Voices.

An uneasy look must have passed my face, because Barnaby had moved in. "Kotetsu?" He asked, with concern and I immediately smiled.

"Sorry. Yeah. I'll…I'll go to bed. Just tired. Ur…But will you be ok protecting the city without me?"

"You managed without me." Barnaby reminded, and I stared at him in silence. It was a compliment. Somewhere in there, it was a deep, meaningful compliment. My forced smile lessened a little, and I found something warmer replacing it.

"Yeah. You'll be fine." I said softly, and turning I moved up to the house and let myself in. Barnaby watched me get safely inside, and then turned and went back up the street as I closed the door. My partner was slowly starting to trust me…Like me even. A warmth of gratitude spread through my chest, and then I realized that the warmth was a little too real and too hot, and I dove toward the nearest toilet. Reaching the bowl in time I ducked my head into it and vomited hard, feeling like something was squeezing my heart as I sat, trembling on the bathroom floor. I rocked my forehead against the cold ceramic, and when eventually I had control of my limbs again, I stood and flushed, brushing my teeth.

Moving sluggishly into my bedroom I clumsily began to strip, heat emanating from my body, though I wasn't sure if that was because I was actually burning up, or because my head felt like it was about to explode. Voices whispered against the base of my neck, like a breath of air licking my spine, and suddenly I was very aware of them, very aware of their presence alone in my bedroom.

"You're sick, Kotetsu." I told myself, "You're feverish. You're just hearing things. There is nobody there. There is nobody there. There is _nobody_ there." I could feel my teeth chattering as I spoke the words, dropping onto the bed and huddling into it. Because there was something there. It had been there all day, whispering louder and louder, and now it was around me, like waves of sound. I took in several long, deep gasps of air. I knew what was happening.

I knew where I had felt it all before. But it had been so long ago now, I had buried it for so long…I had thought it was all just a nightmare. No, that was a lie. I had hoped it was a nightmare. In truth, I had spent every day burying it deeper beneath me, trying my hardest to forget, to pretend, to smother it down because God…It scared me.

Having one Next was one thing – my 100 power had been frightening enough when I had been coming to terms with it…But this…

It terrified me. It was a part of me I wanted to cut away and hide from everyone, and so far I had. I had controlled it, pushed it away, drowned it out…I had even forgotten about it.

But being a psychic was not something you just got to forget about.

"No!" I said forcefully into my pillow. "This is not happening. It is _not_ happening!" I forced my eyes closed. I was just tired. I was just feverish. I hadn't recovered from my fight with Jake.

I whispered it like a mantra in my head, and cradling these statements like a blanket, I slipped off into sleep. Tomorrow will be better, I thought. Tomorrow will be better.

It wasn't.

I woke suddenly, like someone had jolted me and sat up in bed so fast I once more found myself with my head between my knees gasping for air. I felt like someone had drained me of blood. This was wrong. This was terribly wrong. Terror leapt through me, and I went for phone on the bedside table.

The next thing, I was tumbling from the bed, and the world was spinning, and my phone was out of reach. Darkness plummeted toward me, like hunger itself.

"Help…" I gasped desperately. "Help."

Nobody heard, and unconsciousness engulfed me.


	2. Chapter 2 Found You

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tiger and Bunny. Also I give credit to this chapter to my beta-reader Juubi-Ookamii!**

**Chapter 2: Found You (Switching to Barnaby's P.O.V.)**

I waited until Kotetsu was safely in the house before starting back to the office. His behaviour unnerved me, but I knew enough about my partner now that he hated it when anyone fussed. Topics like his wife, or his injuries were always battered away the moment they were raised, and I respected that.

Regardless, as I left his street I couldn't help but feel uncomfortable. Even when he had been hurt by Jake, Kotetsu hadn't displayed such weakness. Perhaps there was some internal bleeding that had gone unnoticed? Or a skull-fracture which had been missed, causing his brain to swell?

I found I had stopped on the side of the road, my jaw firmly clenched. No – he had been thoroughly examined – we all had. There were laws against Hero's working with injuries. Kotetsu, with all his bravo, couldn't have hidden anything serious. And he wouldn't have…Would he?

I shook my head. It was probably a migraine. Samantha had used to suffer those, and I remembered how often it would have her laid out, unable to move. No doubt the paper-work had triggered something similar in Kotetsu. Or so I tried to tell myself.

Still. I didn't feel right.

Crossing the road I got back to the office in time to be caught my Lloyds, who demanded where Kotetsu had gone.

"He's unwell." I defended my partner. "I took him home, sir. It didn't seem right to have him in, nor would it have been helpful."

"But for him to have left all this work…" Lloyds glanced over the paper-work and I bit my bottom lip.

"I'll do it." I offered between gritted teeth, forcing a smile. "Don't worry."

"But Barnaby-"

I let my expression drop, "-I'll do it." I said a little more forcefully. As much as I loathed the concept of piling through Tiger's mishaps, he was my partner and…Well, it's what partner's did, isn't it?

Lloyds sighed, and submitting let me sit down at Kotetsu's desk. It was much more varied than mine, decorated with pictures of Kaede, a tiger-shaped teddy-bear and, I noticed another photograph, tucked right at the back, of Tomoe. I looked at it, and realised that every day as Kotetsu sat down to sign paper after paper in apology, he would look up at a picture of wife and be reminded of what he fought for. I felt my expression relax into a small, sad smile.

Kotetsu was a pretty amazing person, at the end of the day.

Setting to work, I dug through the pile, watching the clock arm spin as my day was slowly eaten by the paper-work.

By the time I had finished, the office was mostly empty and I released I had been sat without moving for over five hours. I stood and stretched, groaning slightly as my back clicked. It was a good feeling.

Grabbing my coat I checked my schedule to make sure I hadn't forgot any event or photo-shoot that I was meant to attend and, then left the building. Fetching my car, I considered going around to Kotetsu to check in on him, but decided against it. The old guy was probably fast asleep. I would go around in the morning when he felt better.

I got back home, and getting to the kitchen I began to prepare some fried-rice. I had been trying to learn to make it, as thanks for Kotetsu, but so far it hadn't worked out so great. I always burnt or undercooked it, and I could never get the flavour right.

Tonights attempt was better than the previous, but still nowhere as good as it should have been. "Gah – how can he better at this than me?" I grumbled, and then reluctantly ate the remains before retiring in for the night.

Tomorrow, I would get it right, I promised.

The next morning came quickly, and I rouse feeling more rested than I had in weeks. The nightmares had stopped since defeating Jake, and I no longer tossed and turned in the night and woke up on the floor, or with the duvet on the other side of the room.

I got up and showered, before dressing and giving Kotetsu a quick call. To my surprise my call when straight to voice-mail, even when I tried again a few minutes later, and some of that nagging fear from the day before came back.

Something was wrong. Kotetsu always answered his phone, even when he was driving – very illegally, I might add. The only reason he wouldn't, was if he was on a job, in which case I would have gotten the call too.

I checked my wristband to see if I had missed an alert, but all was quiet in Sternbuild. For once in my life, I didn't like it.

Getting down to my car I drove across to Kotetsu's as quickly as I could. Parking as close as I could to the house, I locked up and started hurriedly to his door.

_'Calm down Barnaby,'_ I told myself, _'You're probably just thinking the worse. Maybe he was in the shower. It'll be ok.'_

I rang at the doorbell and waited nervously, trying to reassure myself. When Kotetsu didn't answer, my anxiety got the better of me, and I rang again, and then knocked hard like some petulant child. Finally, after a long enough silence, I stepped back and started looking around the door. Surely something with Kotetsu's memory would have a spare key stored somewhere so as not to lock himself out.

I began to search around the doorframe before looking under the welcome mat. I wasn't sure whether I was releaved, or a little worried to find it there. "Anyone could just walk in if you leave it in such an obvious place, old man." I muttered, unlocking the door and stepping in.

The house was dark as I entered, and I swallowed the uneasy feeling in my gut. I should have come by last night, something definitely wasn't right.

"Kotetsu?" I called, "Oy – Kotetsu, I'm coming in." I closed the door after me and set into the house. "Kotetsu?" I called again, "Are you here?"

Checking the sitting room, I started in the bedroom, half expecting to find Kotetsu stepping out of the shower, clad in a towel and a shower-cap. That's what I wanted to find.

"Kotetsu?" I called a little more softly, and was almost half-convinced that the man wasn't in the house at all until I spotted a pair of legs sticking out from the other side of the bed.

My heart lurched, and I darted around to find Kotetsu lying motionless, facedown onto the floor. mouth.

_A set of bodies sprawled, motionless, flames rearing up, a figure with a gun turning slowly toward me…_

Not him. Oh God, please not him too.

"Kotetsu!" I cried, and dropping to his side I gently rolled him, my heart in my For one horrifying moment I thought that he was dead, and then my partner gave a low moan of pain as I moved him and twitched his head. I saw that the corner of his forehead was heavily bruised and that his hair was lightly mattered in blood.

Reaching over I turned the side-lamp on and saw that a corner of the side table was lightly coated also in blood, no doubt from where Kotetsu had fallen and struck against it. I felt Kotetsu's face steady and spoke to him urgently. "Kotetsu – open your eyes. Kotetsu, look at me!" I demanded, patting his cheek urgently. "Come on – wake up, old man. Open your eyes. Look at me Kotetsu!" I slapped him harder, and Kotetsu gritted his teeth with a groan, his eyelids fluttering. For a moment his eyes searched the ceiling and then fell onto me.

"…Bunny?" He said hoarsely and I let out a small gasp of relief.

For a moment I had thought…I had thought…

My partner pushed himself up, and almost immediately dropped, unable to hold his own weight. I steadied him and helping him up higher, propped him back against the bed.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, and I shook my head, barely able to form words.

"I…You didn't answer your phone…I was worried…I came around, and you…you were lying here…I thought…" I put my hand up to my mouth, trying to steady myself. My heart was racing and I felt sick with nerves. Kotetsu frowned, and raising his hand shakily brushed his finger against my cheek. I realised a moment later that I had been crying.

"I'm ok." Kotetsu assured, but his statement held little reassurance to me as his head dropped forward again, his hand going limp. I took his chin and forced him to look up, but his eyes had rolled back, and flickered closed. I realised a moment later that he had probably gone into shock from sitting up and cursed myself for being so foolish. Carefully I renegotiated him back onto his back, pressing my hand to his scalp to try and find the wound. I found a small cut in the hair-line of his temple, but it didn't appear to be bleeding anymore. The area was swollen, and I quickly fished out my phone with my free hand and dialled for emergency services.

As I waited for them I drew back on what I had learnt in my hero training about first-aid, and cushioning Kotetsu's head, I gently rolled him into the safety position, ensuring that his airways were clear and keeping my fingers trained on his pulse-line. His heart beat soft and fast beneath my tips, I tried to rouse him again. He slipped in and out of consciousness as we waited, but even though his eyes opened and at times he would even mutter things, it was clear he wasn't unaware of his surroundings. His flesh felt hot beneath my hand, and I fretted nervously.

I should have come back last night. I should have stayed with him!

The ambulance arrived quickly, and after giving them a basic rundown of what had happened, they took Kotetsu on a stretcher and I followed close behind, getting into my car as they loaded him into the ambulance.

I followed them to the hospital, my fingers tight on the steering wheel. I hadn't liked the looks the paramedics had given each other as they had examined Kotetsu. As if they weren't sure what was wrong. As if something had been out of place.

Getting into the hospital I was surprised to find Saito was waiting at the door, his expression grave.

"Saito-san?" I enquired, but he wasn't given any time to explain as they unloaded Kotetsu and the little engineer was hurried after the paramedics. As I went to follow my path was blocked and I was told to wait.

"But-" I tried to argue.

"-The best thing you can do with your friend at the moment is let us do our jobs." The paramedic insisted and I flopped back, defeated by logic.

Left in the waiting room, I took the opportunity to call Antonio, who was still on leave after the fight with Jake.

"Barnaby?" Antonio asked as he answered. He wasn't used to calls from me, and infact we'd only swapped numbers out of practicality incase the private Hero line ever failed.

"Antonio, I'm in the hospital." I said immediately, not wanting to delay. There was a pause on the other side of the phone.

"Are you ok?" Antonio said, worried.

"Yes, I'm fine. It's not me. It's Kotetsu." I explained.

"What's wrong?" Instantly I heard Antonio's voice tighten. From what Kotetsu had told me, he and Antonio went way back. "Is he ok?"

"I don't know. He was acting weird yesterday, and this morning when I went around to his place I found him passed out on his bedroom floor. He hit his head pretty badly on his bedside table, but I don't think that's what's wrong…I think…I don't know, but it's not good. The way the Doctors are looking at each other - something's not right. Can you meet me here?"

"I'm on my way now."

I thanked him, and then realised - "And his family?" I asked urgenly.

"I'll call them now." Antonio assured. "Thanks Barnaby, I'll be right with you."  
I hung up and sat, waiting helplessly. My training as a hero was meant to mean that I could help people, that I couldn't make a difference, but right now all I could do was wait. Wait and pray.


	3. Chapter 3 Finding Out

**Sorry for the late update both my beta-reader and I have been busing between her exams and me finishing up my senior year of high school. Anyway enjoy the chapter. My beta reader and I own the plot, but we don't own the anime. Thanks to my beta reader Juubi-Ookamii for helping me out with the story. On with the story.**

**Chapter 3: Finding Out (Barnaby's P.O.V.)**

Three nauseating hours passed, and I found myself stuck between this feeling of impatience and complete dread. I wanted to stop time, and simultaneously skip ahead, and I paced the halls like it was there fault. Antonio watched me from where he sat, a long since cold cup of coffee in his hands. His expression was blank, like he'd vacated his body and I might have been envious of that, if it weren't for the fact that – God – he looked lost.

Kotetsu may have been my partner, but…Well, Antonio and he had been best-friends for a long time, from what I'd gathered.

"B-Barnaby-san?" A voice suddenly sounded down the corridor and I turned to find a young girl staring up at me. I knew I recognised her, but for a moment I couldn't place where. And then it clicked – She was Kotetsu's daughter, Kaede. "You're Barnaby-san?" She asked, and I looked up behind her to see an old woman, her face pensive. Kotetsu's mother. "Why are you here?" Kaede asked, confused and it dawned on me that it might seem strange for a young girl to find a HERO outside her father's room – especially when she didn't know her father himself was a HERO himself.

"I am indeed Barnaby." I said, bowing my head. "You must be Kaede."

"H-…How do you know my name?" She asked, confused and a little startled. I glanced up to Mrs Kaburagi who watched me carefully, and swallowed.

"I was the one who found your father." I explained, "He and I…Well, we work together sometimes."

"You work with my Dad?"

"A Hero's work involves a lot of things – your father…Is a good friend of mine." I chose my words carefully.

"How is he?" Mrs Kaburagi asked softly, her hands on Kaede's shoulder.

"We don't know yet." Antonio spoke behind me, and Kaede's head shot up.

"Uncle Antonio." She cried, having just seen him from behind me. Antonio smiled slightly, opening his arms.

"Hey, kid." He greeted, and Kaede ran to him for a brief embrace. "It's ok. Your Dad's gonna be ok. You know Kotetsu – he's hard-headed and stubborn. He'll get through this…"

"Whatever this is." I agreed beneath my breath, and then frowned as – from the corner of my eye – I noticed Mrs Kaburagi shift uncomfortably, her gaze solemn. Like she knew something we didn't.

I made to ask, but before I could she suddenly spoke. "Kaede," She said kindly, "Your grandmother is feeling a little tired and thirsty. Why don't you pop down to the caferia and get us some tea?"

Kaede looked up, "But…"

"We'll tell you if we hear anything." She assured, and Kaede reluctantly nodded and started away down the corridor. "I'm sorry," Mrs Kaburagi said, "But my granddaughter doesn't know her father is a HERO, nor that he has NEXT powers. I think it would be best if she found out about both of those from him, rather than in such a fashion. Please tell me, did something happen on a mission?"

"No." I shook my head, "He just suddenly became like this…"

"I see." Her expression was troubled, once more like she knew something. I frowned.

Suddenly to the left of us the door to Kotetsu' room opened and the Doctor stepped out. He'd barely made it three steps before we'd crowded him, Antonio rising sharply and lunging forward so that he towered over the poor man.

"Doctor, how is he?" I asked sharply, and the Doctor looked between us.

"Kaburagi Kotetsu's family, I presume." He gave a half smile. "I'm afraid we are still have trouble understanding what's causing his symptoms. On a superficial note, we've been able to stitch up the wound to the head, and have ensured that there's no swelling beneath the skull. He'll have a concussion, but at the moment that's the least of our worries."

"The hell's that supposed to mean?" Anotnio demanded, and I knocked his arm slightly. He glanced to me and then bowed his head. "That is to say…What do you mean?" He asked, more gently.

"Some standard, preliminary tests have shown that his brain is omitting abnormally high wavelengths. We suspect that it's this, rather than the fall, which is causing most of his symptoms. We've brought in an expert on NEXT mutations to try and identify what's going on." The Doctor gestured behind him, and I blinked, surprised.

"Saito-san?" I cried as the smaller man stepped forward, a clipboard in his hand. "What are you doing here? I thought you were an engineer?"

"I am, but I also took a Doctorate in NEXT powers," The smaller man whispered, and we all had to lean in to hear him. "It was my studies on the abnormalities in some NEXT powers that led me to spending time with HEROS, and whilst I was there I began to work on suits in order to enhance my subjects' NEXT powers. Thus I became an engineer. It is very simple."

I pulled away, frowning. I didn't like Saito's use of the word 'subjects'. It gave me a dark suspicion about what I might have been the last few months.

"So, can you tell us the reason behind these wavelengths?" Antonio asked, and Saito nodded.

"It appears that Kotetsu's NEXT powers are growing unstable."

"Kotetsu's powers…unstable?" I asked softly. "What do you mean?"

"These are only the preliminary results, I will now more soon." Saito said and I ground my teeth in frustration. I knew it was nobody's fault that things were going so slowly, but every minute that passed was another minute that Kotetsu wasn't alright…And that weighed on me.

"May we see him?" Mrs Kaburagi asked, and the Doctor smiled and nodded, stepping to the side.

"He's unconscious for now, but many studies show that patients in these conditions can still hear and are aware of their surroundings. Talk to him, assure him, be with him - he's probably as confused as you. Hopefully this interaction will encourage him to wake up." The Doctor recommended. "We will inform you the moment we have more news."

He stepped out of the way and gestured that Saito follow him. We all walked quietly into the room, and my heart squeezed slightly at what I saw.

Kotetsu was lain still, his face peaceful beneath an oxygen mask which steamed up with each breath. A heart-monitor at his side showed him to have a steady pulse, whilst another monitor above it seemed to be analysing the wavelengths in Kotetsu's brain. True to what the Doctor said, they were spiking up and down dangerously, and my stomach constricted. I looked hurriedly away and back to Kotetsu.

From beside me, his mother gave a soft sigh and I glanced to her. "Are you alright?" I asked, and she nodded slowly.

"He looks peaceful." She murmured, "It's like deja-vu." She stepped forward and tenderly stroked Kotetsu's hair from his forehead. "You silly boy…getting yourself like this."

"What do you mean – deja-vu?" I asked, and she didn't respond.

"I should go and do the insurance papers. If Kaede arrives-"

"-We won't say anything about the NEXT powers." Antonio assured. Mrs Kaburagi nodded and left, squeezing Kotetsu's hand before she did.

I watched her go and then silently moved forward, taking her spot beside the bed. Antonio shifted uncomfortably behind me.

"He's so still." He muttered, and I snorted.

"Yes, it's strange, isn't it?" I agreed.

"I mean…like, even when he sleeps, he sprawls out and moves and…This feels weird. Seeing him like this is weird." Antonio came and stood by my side.

"Do you think it's because he used his NEXT powers to heal himself when he came to help me…With Jake?" I asked faintly, and Antonio looked at me with surprise.

"Barnaby?" He asked, "You don't think this is your fault, do you?"

"I don't know." I admitted, "But I should have noticed if something was wrong, right? I mean …He's my partner."

"Kid," Antonio barked, and I jumped. He'd never called me 'kid' before. "You_ did_ notice something was wrong. If you hadn't gone by his apartment, something really bad could have happened. He might have bled out, or…I don't know. But you prevented it. You did good, Barnaby. And none of this is your fault. Kotetsu makes his own decisions – you know that by now, and damn whatever anyone else tells him to do."

I swallowed, biting my lip. It made sense, I knew, but I couldn't help but feel guilty regardless.

I flashed back to a burning house, my parent's corpses strewn amongst the flames as a figure turned on me, the gun in his hands, eyes glowing…

_"It wasn't your fault, Barnaby."_ Someone said to me, _"It wasn't your fault."_

Maybe if I'd been home sooner. Maybe if I had used my NEXT…Maybe if I had done something.

I closed my eyes opened my eyes sharply, as a hand landed on my shoulder. Antonio leant in. "Hey, pull it together." He whispered, "Kaede's back."

I turned to see Kotetsu' daughter slowly stepping into the room, supporting two glasses. "Where's Grandma?" She asked, and Antonio smiled.

"She's gone to fill out some papers. Here, give that to me and I'll go take it to her. You just stay here, with your Dad."

"Ok…" She let Antonio take the cup and moving forward came and sat at Kotetsu side, staring at him in silence. Her face was pale, and the cup in his hands trembled. "Barnaby…" She asked, and I looked up, "Is my Dad going to die?" Her voice trembled. I was taken aback.

"Kaede…" I breathed, and she darted her eyes up to me.

"My…Mom was like this too. When she got sick. I remember. Is that what's happened to my Dad? Is he going to be taken from me too?" Her eyes were desperate, and I suddenly realised why. Because she was looking at a HERO, a man she saw saving the day all the time on TV. And she wanted me to make it right. She wanted me to save the day now.

"Kaede…" I came and sat beside her. "Your Dad…" I wanted to say he wasn't going to die, but I didn't know. And I couldn't lie. Lying was the worst thing you could do to children. I swallowed. "Your Dad is a fighter." I said, "And if there's anything I've learnt about Kotetsu is that he'll always surprise you."

She gave me a miserable, but hopeful look, and the next thing I knew she had thrown her arms around me.

"Please don't let them take my Dad from me." She cried, "Not him too. Please."

I felt like someone had plunged a knife into me and twisted it, and I struggled for a moment, trying to breath. "I will do everything within my power," I said, "Anything I can do…anything to help him, I promise you Kaede. I promise."

I glanced to Kotetsu's sleeping face, and it was suddenly like he was staring at me too, like it was him pleading with me.

_'I'll look after her, Kotetsu,' _I found myself thinking, _'Until you can again, I'll look after her.'_


	4. Chapter 4 What's Going On

Thanks Juubi-Ookamii for helping with this chapter. Sorry for the short part, but we have been busy. I don't want to waste too much time, so on with the story.

**Chapter 4 What's Going On? (Tiger's P.O.V.)**

Once, before Tomoe and I were married, the pair of us took a trip down to the coast and went bungee jumping off the Lucky-Star Bridge. Nothing compares to the rush of the fall – the tide of emotions that passed through me. Surprise, fear, euphoria. I had been seconds away from reaching for my NEXT powers when the rope bounced back up again and Tomoe and I were floating for a moment, suspended between the sea and the sky.

It was such a peaceful sense of powerlessness. Her in my arms, her face pressed against my collar, her voice in my ear. No up, or down, or left or right. Just her and me, sharing this one singular, uncontrollable moment…

Without her there, I think I would have panicked. I would have kicked and tried to break the rope and land. I wouldn't have been able to stay suspended there, I wouldn't have been able to endure it. No – I'm sure of that.

Because that's what it felt like now. Like there's nothing below me, or above, and I'm suspended – weightless and unable move and totally powerless. And the voices.

Smothered by voices.

I remembered Bunny. I held on to that memory - of him in my flat, of the fear in his eyes, because I knew that that was consciousness, and that I was somewhere in-between now. Not dreaming, but not awake.

_'You're ok, Kotetsu' _I told myself, _'Because Bunny has your back.'_

I could trust my partner, I had to trust him. It was the only thing that could keep me focused, it was the only thing that kept the voices at bay. Whenever they got too loud, whenever they started to suffocate and drown me, I thought of my partner and made myself get a grip.

The voices would quieten then, and I'd be able to relax, to calm, to breathe.

And then the memories would start. Like I was surfing through the seas of my brain. Memories like the way Tomoe looked the day I proposed, or the day I was accepted to be a HERO, the day Kaede was born…

I was suddenly aware of a hand in mine. The feeling was tangible and felt almost too real, and at the same time frustratingly distant. I tried to return the grip, tried to move my fingers, but they were like lead and all I could do was focus on the gentle pressure around my palm. It felt familiar, so very familiar…

_The memories started again. My mother taking my brother and I to the park. I wanted to go across the monkey bars, but as I was halfway across I suddenly got scared. The next bar was too far, my arms were too tired, and I was so far up. The boy behind was shouting for me to go, and the feeling of fear increased. It was going to happen, I could feel it rushing through me. He was shouting and kicking at me, telling me stop holding up the line, and suddenly the bar is crushed inbetween my fingers and I'm on the floor, staring at it, people around me screaming. I realise a moment later that I ripped the bar clean away from the frame as I dropped down. "NEXT." Someone is shouting, "He's a NEXT!"_

_And then my mother is there, shielding me as I shiver. "Drop it now, Kotetsu. Drop it now." She says, and I do, and my brother is watching in silence as I sit, hiding my face in shame._

_"How long will this continue?"_

The memory changes, my mother is talking to the Doctor in our kitchen, anxiously twisting her apron in her hands. I watch confused – I don't remember this.

_"I'm afraid these powers are permanent – having a NEXT power is not as simple as having the flu. It is in his genetic coding. It is a part of him. He can learn to manage however."_

_"It's destroying him…" My mother whispers._

The hand leaves mine and the memories are abruptly gone. For a moment I feel like my life-line has been cut, and once more I am overwhelmed by the voices drumming around me, and then I pull myself together.

_'You're not a kid falling through the sky,' _I remind myself, _'You're a HERO. And Barnaby has got your back. Bunny has got your back.'_


	5. Chapter 5 Awake

Hey guys sorry for the wait. I don't own the anime only the plot and special thanks to my beta reader! Anyway on with the story.

Chapter 5: Awake (Barnaby's P.O.V.)

It had been twenty-three miserable days since Kotetsu had opened his eyes, and I was losing my mind. The city had been quiet, much to the surprise and, secretly, delight of all of the HEROs. Whilst we would have all usually enjoyed the chance to get back in the game after Jake, and continue earning our points to become the King of Heroes, Kotetsu's incarceration had affected everybody. Something about Tiger seemed to add life and substance to the whole operation, even when he was just being a liability. Every one of the HERO's had taken the time to come in and visit Kotetsu, and I had watched as their faces drained of colour at the sight of my partner, lying motionless, growing stiller and paler by the day.

The question kept being repeated – what was going on? When was he going to wake up? When was he going to be better?

And each day, as the hours passed, the chance of Kotetsu breaking from the sleep he had slipped into, became more unlikely. I could still hardly believe it myself. That my partner, who had been a little sick one afternoon, was now in a coma and dead to the world.

I returned every day in the vague hope that somehow…somehow something might have changed. And each day the task grew heavier, and harder, and where once I was plagued by dreams of my parents, I now tossed and turned in bed, worried that I might wake up to a call saying that Kotetsu had slipped away in his sleep…

Shaking the thought from my mind, I entered the hospital. Rosemary, the head nurse at the desk, had gotten to know me by now, and she gave me a sad smile as I passed.

"Still no change." She told me. I didn't even need to ask anymore.

"Thank you." I went on down the corridor, and found my way to Kotetsu's room. Pausing outside the door, I took in a deep breath and readied myself.

Stepping into the room I found no change in Kotetsu's condition. He was pale and still, and lay like a cooling corpse. I crossed to his side and took my usual seat on his left. Kotetsu's mother, more often than not, arrived in the late morning and we would sit on either side in silence. Sometimes we spoke, exchanging brief words, but for the most part we were lost in thought. Every now and again I would look up to find her about to speak, but her voice would always die in her throat, as if she meant to tell me something, but didn't know how to say it.

Alone as I was now, I couldn't help but fidget. Many of the other heroes only ever saw me as a composed young man, but when I was left to wait I often found great difficulty in keeping still. I wasn't a patient person – more patient than Kotetsu, for sure – but not as patient as people thought.

Glancing up I saw that Kotetsu's hand was rested on the top of the covers, his fingers relaxed. For some reason, unbidden, a terrible feeling of loneliness suddenly struck me. Something about that open hand, so unguarded, so empty made me shiver. Awkwardly I reach across and, after a moment's hesitation, wrapped my fingers around Kotetsu's palm.

I regretted it the moment I did it, but not because I didn't want to hold Kotetsu's hand…

But because the moment our skin touched, Kotetsu's eyes bolted open like he'd been electrocute and he began to scream.

And when I say scream, I mean scream. The cry of a man who was burning alive, the flames licking at his body. I jolted back with such force I fell over the back of my chair and scrabbled away along the floor. Kotetsu's shrill cry, turned in a stunted shout, broken only by gasps for air as the heart monitor beside him went high-wire. I lay stunned for a moment, and then dove for the emergency button, punching it in. I needn't have bothered however, because by the time the signal got to the nurses station, Rosemary was already at the door, having been roused by Kotetsu's cries.

"What happened?" She demanded, and I shook my head.

"I don't know. He was lying still and then…then this!"

She dove to the other side of the room and reaching the medical tray, pulled out a syringe and emptied a shot of something into Kotetsu's IV.

After a moment Kotetsu's cries died down, and he slumped against the pillow, his breathing fast and shallow. I approached uncertainly, my heart in my mouth and waited. Kotetsu's eyes were squeezed closed, like he was in pain, and for a moment I feared he was going to slip back into his coma, and then he blinked his eyes open slowly.

For a moment I couldn't breathe, my heart in my mouth, and then I was back in control and crossed to my partner's side just as Kotetsu's tried to push himself up off the bed.

"Lie back." I instructed, "Keep still, you're ok."

Kotetsu darted his eyes across to me, and they were glazed with confusion and fatigue. I pressed my palm gently to his chest and he complied, lying back.

"I'll go get the Doctor." Rosemary said urgently, and darted from the room. Kotetsu looked all around him, his eyes wide and pupils dilated like he was seeing everything but was taking none in.

"Do you know where you are?" I asked him, but he didn't respond, and I was troubled by his silence. I'd expected something by now, even if it was only for him to turn to me and call me that annoying nickname.

A moment later and the Doctor came into the room. I immediately shrank back from the bed, not wanting to get in the way. I knew that if I caused any commotion or made a nuisance of myself I would be made to leave, and I didn't want that.

And so I stood back and watched as the Doctor tried to engage with Kotetsu who continued to look around the room like he was looking through the walls to the sky above. For almost a minute my partner remained unresponsive, neither looking the Doctor in the eye or acknowledging his presence. It was like watching him in a conscious coma, and I could feel my gut sinking.

Finally, Kotetsu blinked groggily and after casting his eyes over the Doctor a few times, eventually spoke, his voice raw and hoarse. "Where am I?" He asked, and I was never so glad to hear him speak.

"You're in the hospital, Mr Kaburagi. Do you remember what happened?"

Kotetsu shook his head, "Kaburagi…?" He asked, and again my heart seized. The Doctor frowned.

"That's right. That's your name. Kotetsu Kaburagi. Do you remember?"

Kotetsu's brow furrowed and he blinked rapidly, "No." He finally said, and my stomach twisted and flinched at his quiet admission. "No." He repeated with more urgency, as the truth dawned on him. I could only imagine what it would feel like to wake up and not remember who you were.

"It's alright, Mr Kaburagi. Please stay calm. You took a blow to the head and have been unconscious for quite some time. It's very normal to experience confusion and to suffer retrograde amnesia. With time, your memories should return, so please relax and allow me to assure you, you are in very good hands."

Despite the Doctor's assurance to Kotetsu, who seemed to settle a little at the news, I did not miss the crucial word 'should' in the Doctor's sentence, and couldn't help but think of the worst case scenario. Slowly, I sank into the chair behind me and sat, quietly devastated for a moment.

Of all the things to happen, I had not expected this – for Kotetsu to wake, but not as Kotetsu…As someone else.

_'It's still Kotetsu!' _I scolded myself, _'Get a grip. He's lost his memories – at least he's alive! And the memories will return…Probably.' _I couldn't help but add pessimistically.

Slowly Kotetsu raised a hand to his forehead and touched his injury, wincing slightly as he ran his hand across the scar he now had. "It doesn't feel so bad." He muttered.

"You fell and hit your head against a table." The Doctor explained, "However we have reasons to believe that your symptoms were caused by something else."

"Something else?" Kotetsu croaked, and Rosemary reached for a polystyrene cup and filled it with water, holding it up to my partner's mouth. Kotetsu drank greedily and choked, water spilling onto his chest. I stood.

"Slow down." I instructed him, "You're going to drown yourself."

Kotetsu eyed me and swallowed more slowly. "Who are you?" He finally asked, and hearing him ask it hurt more than I had prepared myself for. I closed my eyes for a moment, remaining calm.

"Barnaby Brooks Jr." I responded, "We work together."

Kotetsu narrowed his eyes and looked me up and down, as if he were trying desperately hard to recall. I shifted awkwardly, twisting my ring on my finger. Finally I turned away.

"I'll go and contact his family." I stated matter-of-factly and marched out of the door, striding into the corridor.

Away from prying eyes I slumped against the wall outside and stayed there a moment, my head pressed against the stone.

"Barnaby-kun," A voice spoke softly into my ear and I all but leapt out of my skin.

"Saito-san!" I pulled away. I'd not heard him approach…The sneaky little bugger. "I – that is – ur…Kotetsu's awake."

Saito nodded, and I glanced down and saw a file in his hands.

"Are those the results?" I asked, and Saito looked down the file and flipped it open, looking back up to me.

"Yes." He whispered in his breathy voice. "It appears that Kotetsu has a new NEXT power forming."

I pulled away, stunned. "Excuse me?" I asked, "A new NEXT?" I blinked, "Is that even possible."

Saito shrugged, "Yes, my results do not lie. Tiger has a new power forming, and his 100 power is also strengthening."

"Strengthening?"

"It is not conclusive, but the sudden mutation in his old power and the forming of a new one is most likely what caused the high brain activity."

I looked back to Kotetsu's room. "A new power…" I whispered. It would be hard enough for Kotetsu to remember about his old power and his life as a HERO without having to deal with the knowledge that he had a new one pushing through. "I'm going to contact his family." I finally said, and leaving Saito I walked further down the corridor, fishing my mobile out of my pocket.

Calling Mrs Kaburagi first I explained the situation to her in as much detail as I could. She had returned home to retrieve more of her things and see Kaede, who had had to go back to school, and explained that she would get back up to the city as soon as she could.

Then I called Tony and repeated the news. By the time I was finished, I felt so exhausted I once more found myself with my head pressed against the wall. I took in several steadying breaths and forced myself to remain calm.

"Barnaby." A voice called again, and for the second time that day I jumped and straightened rapidly, hiding my shameful weakness. Rosemary stood down the corridor from me. "We're finished with him. If you can, you should really go back in."

"I don't know…" I shifted my feet. I didn't know how I felt about Kotetsu not knowing me. Rosemary seemed to understand my fear, and crossing over to me, took my hands in hers.

"Barnaby," She said, "His memories will return, and the best way of helping him recover them is by being with him and reminding him of things. He needs you now."

I nodded dumbly, and thanking her, I found my way back to Kotetsu's room. He was lain back in the bed when I came in, staring up at the ceiling in silence. As I entered he flicked his gaze across to me and I gave him a stiff smile.

"Your mother and daughter will be here as soon as they can." I told him, and he frowned.

"Daughter…" He breathed.

"Yeah, Kaede." I came and sat beside him, and he mouthed her name a few times, repeating it. "Do you remember her?" I asked, and Kotetsu frowned.

"I don't know." He finally said, "Maybe." He closed his eyes, trying to concentrate, and then looked back across to me with a hoarse laugh. "Sorry," he eventually said, and I pulled back, surprised.

"What for?"

"It must be weird for you." He said, "Me not remembering, what with us being close and all."

I sat forward, "Close?" I questioned and Kotetsu shrugged.

"That nurse…ur…Rosemary, I think. She said you'd been here every day since I arrived, that you stayed by my side."

I shifted awkwardly. "Yes," I admitted and Kotetsu gave me a tired smile, grateful and warm.

"Thanks." He said, "You must be a really good friend. I hope I remember soon…" He closed his eyes and I settled beside him, my heart hammering in my chest, though I wasn't sure if it was because I was happy, or nervous or…Well, I just didn't know.

"Bunny." He suddenly said, and I started.

"What?"

His eyes were open and on my face. "Bunny." He repeated, studying mw. "It's Bunny, right?"

"Barnaby." I corrected, half irritated and half ecstatic. Kotetsu frowned and shook his head.

"No…" He muttered, "For some reason when I think about you, I think Bunny."

I laughed, despite myself. "Just because you think it, doesn't make it right, you old geezer." I grunted and Kotetsu's lips twitched, like he half-remember something.

"Bunny." He murmured, and then a little more solemnly added, "Stay, please. For a little longer. Please."

I felt my expression soften. "Yeah." I agreed, "I will."

Kotetsu nodded, and then drifted off to sleep. I watched him for a moment, with all of the commotion of the day, suddenly found my own lids dropping. Tired, and happy, I rested my head against the bed, my hand resting against Kotetsu's and before I knew it, I was asleep.

PLEASE REVIEW and let me know what you think.


	6. Chapter 6 Confusion

Sorry for the wait here is the first part to Ch.6 and thanks to my beta reader.

Ch. 6 Confusion

I dreamt that I was hurt, bleeding from a wound on my side, with some of my bones shattered and my body beaten and bruised. It was an odd sensation though, because although I could feel that physically I was in a bad condition, in my dream I was very aware that there was something else troubling me. I was scared. Worried sick even. My injuries were nothing, because there was somewhere I needed to be. Someone I needed to help…

Someone I needed to trust me.

_Jake_, I thought, but that wasn't the person. No, that was something else. That was a name that filled me with dread, though I didn't know why. _Bunny. _It came to me instead, and something like relief filled me.

_Bunny._

I opened my eyes to the whitewashed ceiling of the hospital room. I stared up to it, puzzled and lost for a moment, and then recalled what the Doctor had told me. Amnesia – I had amnesia. My memories would probably return. What was the name he'd said?

I blinked, and in my most authoritative, mental tone I reminded myself – _My name is Kaburagi Kotetsu. _I let the name sink in, and was almost relieved to find that it seemed to stick nicely to me. Surely that was a good sign? Surely that meant I had hope yet or remembering everything?

Something shifted below me and I looked down with surprise to find the young blond from the morning there. He was flopped forward in his chair, his head against the bed, his back slowly rising and falling as he slept. Barnaby, I recalled, but somehow 'Bunny' still felt better.

I reached forward and took his hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. He looked so tired, so young – he shouldn't be sleeping in a place like this. He should be at home, with his family and friends. And yet he had chosen to stay at my side. Gratitude welled through me – God, I was a selfish guy, but he had humoured me and kept close.

Looking around the room, I tried to figure out what time it was. The sky was bright outside, and I wasn't sure how long I had been asleep. I looked at the shadows across the building outside and tried to figure how late it was. I didn't notice that Bunny had woken up, until he spoke.

"Don't think too hard, old man." He said lightly, and I leapt out of my skins and looked down to him. He smiled cheekily up to me, and I felt my face redden.

Old man – I wasn't old! Was I…? I glanced down to my hands and body, feeling my face in slight concern. Bunny straightened, leaning back in his chair with a small groan. His back clicked, and I flinched involuntarily.

"What time is it?" He asked, and I flumped back into my pillow.

"That's what I was trying to figure out." I replied, and then cut myself short. I could hear a commotion in the corridor, the sound of someone running. The next thing I knew, the door to my hospital room and been thrown open and a young girl had thrown herself in and into my arms.

"Daddy! Daddy!" She cried, and flung her arms around my neck. I froze to the spot, my heart racing, my breath in my throat. "I'm so you're ok! Daddy! I was so scared!" She cried and I sat still, unable to move.

I knew I was supposed to know. I knew it was my _duty_ to know…but I didn't remember her. I had no idea who she was. She pulled away from me, when I didn't hug her back, and searched my face, her own tearful. It broke my heart to see the hope in her wide eyes. I could almost pretended for her sake, but somehow that seemed even crueller.

"Bunny…" I said softly, and the blonde came around and took hold of the girl's shoulders, drawing her back gently.

"Kaede," He said, "You remember what your grandmother told you. Your Daddy has something called amnesia. He can't remember at the moment."

At those words, her eyes filled with tears again, and my chest began to ache like someone was crushing it. I didn't want her to cry. I really didn't.

"Kotetsu," Bunny introduced, "This is your daughter Kaede. Kaede," he warned, "You have to be gentle. Your father's memories will return, but we have to give it time."

Kaede nodded, holding back her sobs, and I wanted to reach forward and hold her. But I was too scared. Too ashambed. How could I forget her? She's my daughter.

My daughter?

What about my wife? Do I have a wife? Where is she? How could I forget! How could I forget these things!

"Kotetsu…" Bunny looked at me with alarm. "Kotetsu, calm down."

I realised I was hyperventilating, breathing too fast, too hard. I was scared. I was scared! What if I never remembered!? What if I left that child crying, without her father!

I heard Bunny call for a nurse, but I had passed out long before she arrived.


End file.
